Death of a Sakura
by AkatsukiShizu3
Summary: Sakura's final moments. With a smile on her face and the blood of victory from her lips, she is proud. And as a kunochi of the Leaf, she will always be remembered in the days of spring.


**Hi there, this is a short story of the death of Konoha's lovely cherry blossom. My friend had requested this from Pheonix, Arizona I got no clue why she would want this type of story but I hope you injoy this.**

Death of a Sakura

Stumbling through to massive crowds of dead bodies Naruto searched for hours, frantically searching for his teammate. Turning over corpses and tossing them aside, Kakashi and Sai at his aid.

"Sakura-chan!!!" he yelled.

His voice echoed through the dark sky, the sun barely over the mountains. The spring in full bloom and the cherry blossom trees at full blossom. The beautiful aftermath of the fourth great ninja war now descended upon them. Madara dead and Danzou to, Konoha was still in peace and kicking.

Spotting a little bundle of pink he rushed forward. Breathing heavily as he came across the mangled body of his only female teammate. Falling onto his knees next to her he shook her.

"S-Sakura-chan?" he called weakly.

Much to his relief she responded, her beautiful emerald eyes staring at him in pure peace and happiness. "Naruto..." she weezed.

"Shhhhhhh Sakura-chan don't talk you'll be okay and well go back to Konoha together!" he said.

Sakura shook her head, raising a shaking hand she held his cheek "I'm sorry Naruto....not this time" she whispered. Picking the upper part of her fragile body he leaned her against his chest, his eyes sparkling with tears "Don't say that, you and teme will be there and well eat ramen and well train to be stronger and you will get to live to be an old lady with kids and gran-" Sakura cut him off with a shaky finger.

"Sasuke-kun is dead Naruto..." she told him.

His grip on her tightened. But she could only just smile at him, her eyes turning to the sky as it casted the light of a new day on the world. The birds singing and the wind slowly dancing with the grass and trees. Almost as if a battle never took place here at all.

Kakashi and Sai arrived.

"Sakura" Kakashi croaked, his throat sore from his constant searching.

"Ugly....." Sai said quietly, his eyes examining her body.

And for some reason his chest clenched, what was this feeling? Putting a hand over his heart he felt something wet fall down his face. Using his hand he wiped it away 'sadness?' he thought. Staring over at Sakura again he noticed her watching him.

"Why are you crying Sai?" she asked softly.

The root member was silent. Kakashi trying to hold back his own tears. Turning her attention back to Naruto she coughed, alarming her teammates "Sakura" they said worriedly. She just waved them off.

"Naruto?" she asked, raising her hand.

Quickly as he could the orange ninja latched on, his grip strong but not hurtful "Sakura-cha..." he started. Silencing him with a weak playful glare she smiled "I forgot to say I'm sorry to you" she told him. Naruto's eyes widened.

"I never said I'm sorry for the way I treated you when I was younger..."

Blood pooled out of her mouth, dripping on her comrade's shirt "Sakua-chan don't talk" Naruto called out frightfully. Kakashi and Sai joined into the begging.

"But...I never noticed your feelings for me, you loved me...I thank you for that...though you didn't have to keep your promise of a lifetime for me...I loved Sasuke-kun....and I ended it" Sakura paused for breath "And now Sasuke-kun can rest in peace...with his brother and family...I will be joining him shortly Naruto..."

Naruto's eyes overflowed with tears. Each one hitting her successfully in the face before falling to the ground. Even the copy ninja was finally crying '_just like Obito..._' he thought bitterly.

"Do not be sad for me....become Hokage...and be acknowledged like you always wanted...and go ask Hinata out for a date...b-because she loves you to..." Sakura's eyes began to pale, her eyes losing its light Naruto fading from her vision.

The wind began to pick up, the cherry blossom petals flying about them as if to crying.

"How pretty...." she drawled.

"No, no! Sakura-chan stay with us don't die on me!" Naruto screamed.

The pinkette's eyes began to close slowy "Naruto...thank you...t-thank you...." she cried.

Finally her eyes closed, never to be opened again. A smile still plastered on her face as the blood from her cherry lips still fell. Naruto felt her go limp, but she was still warm as if she were asleep.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whimpered. Shaking his head he shook her again "Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto she's dead!" Kakashi snapped. His lone eye showing its own tears. "She's gone...finally she found peace, look at her she's smiling...she died happy Naruto" he told his only student.

Sai was silent, tears still falling down his emotionless face.

Taking a shaky breath the Kyruubi vessel rested her back gently, the sun perfectly hitting her face. Making her more beautiful as the cherry blossoms flew over head, he watched as one lone tear escaped from her eye.

The wind whispering in his ear...Sakura and Sasuke.

'_We will wait for you..._'

* * *

**Well there you have it *sniffles* it made me cry I hate killing one of my favorite charaters. It was sad and whats so ironic is that I was listening to sad music. Well I hope you injoyed it my friend from Pheonix, Arizona.**

**Please review if you wish**


End file.
